


A Little Something More

by blue_telephone



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_telephone/pseuds/blue_telephone
Summary: Post-S3 AU: Steve and Billy have been "seeing" each other for a while now, simply enjoying sex with one another. As much as he hates it, Billy feels their relationship becoming something deeper, and Steve certainly isn't complaining.[ includes some topics like choking, daddy kink, light bondage, & aftercare ! ]
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	A Little Something More

The two of them have been at this for a few times now, scheduling appointment after appointment for one of their little rendezvous. It’s been this way ever since Billy finally snapped and pulled Steve aside at that party a few weeks ago ( a celebration to commemorate finally defeating the Mind Flayer ), quite literally shoving Steve against the side of Nancy’s house and making out with him in the backyard until their lips turned sore. Billy has been pursuing Steve for months, although indirectly, his aggressive nature fueled by such deep-rooted issues instilled into his brain by his father. As for Steve, he never would have considered doing _anything_ with Billy until he witnessed the way the other man sacrificed himself to save the kids. Seeing such heroism brought a new side to Billy - one that actually causes him to be enticing. 

Steve is fixing his own hair, spraying product in it until it’s as fluffy as he desires, before he nods at the reflection in his mirror. He’s wearing a white t-shirt tucked into his jeans - it’s nothing special, but he thinks he looks fairly good nonetheless. There’s a familiar screeching of tires and blaring _rock n’ roll_ coming down the street as he spritzes his neck with cologne on his way out of his bedroom.

As the Camaro screeches to a stop, Billy’s cold eyes take a moment to look in the rearview mirror, fingers reaching up to adjust a few strands of his hair - make no mistake, it's still _messy_ , but now he looks like he cares just a little bit more.

Steve gets down the stairs two at a time, stopping to straighten up his shirt and sniff his breath before he opens the door, crooked, casual smile in place as he watches Billy come out of his car. There’s a slam to the car door, smirk gracing Billy’s lips as he shows off his black and severely unbuttoned shirt that sends all attention down to his belt.

“Hargrove - nice to see you.” Steve says it like he hadn’t been counting down the minutes until Billy appeared.

Before Billy makes it up the stairs, he spits out his gum into the bushes. Unprofessional, but he's at least tried to remove the lingering taste of smoke from his tongue. "I told you I wouldn't be late," he jokes, head tilted as he rests a hand against the doorframe. "I heard that you need me to _take care of something_ upstairs."

Something warm and nervous flutters around in Steve’s stomach, similar to butterflies as he stands there, drinking in Billy and his unbuttoned shirt. His stupid, glistening chest on display... _God_. Steve’s eyes snap up to Billy’s and he can’t help but snort at the innuendo, eyes rolling as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Is that how we’re doing this?” he asks with a raised brow, chuckling with a shrug of the brow. “Sure. I have something that needs _fixing_.”

Although this isn’t their first rodeo together, something about tonight... it feels **different**. Billy feels a little _happier_ _, rather than operating on pure passion_. A short laugh slips from his charming lips, briefly showing off a perfect smile. "Must be that erection." Blue hues travel down Steve's figure before flickering back up to meet the other's eyes, right on target. "I can already see it through your jeans." A total lie.

“I don’t have a…” Steve’s eyes widen before he looks down at himself, his brows knit because _wow_ \- did he seriously just check to see if he had a boner? He sighs, disappointed with himself. “Funny.”

Billy gives a loud laugh as he steps through the entryway and closes the door behind him. Steve moves to lean against the shut door, a purse to his lips. “You’re going to have to try harder than _that_ to give me an erection.”

Steve gives a roll of his eyes before he’s passing Billy and making his way up the stairs with a glance over his shoulder. “Coming?” Of course, he opted for the jeans that showed off his ass particularly well.

The other man waits for a moment, simply enjoying the view before he’s following suit. "You know by now that I don't come _that_ fast." Another joke, but he quickens his pace to catch up with Steve. Resting his teeth against his bottom lip, Billy gives a quick smack to that cute ass. _**Typical.**_

Once they make it into the familiar bedroom, Billy can't even bother to close the door before he's pushing Steve up against the dresser. No matter how many times they kiss, there's never any less passion, and Billy can never restrain the way his hands glide across the other's frame. Despite the strength of his desire, he wants to relish in their moment. Truth be told, he'd keep at Steve for _hours_ if the other would allow it.

They've been making out for minutes when rough hands grab onto Steve's belt, deftly undoing it without even looking. When Billy's lips finally pull away, warm and wet from their kisses, his low voice gives a command. "Take this shit off and get on the fucking bed."

Steve’s eyes are half-lidded when the kiss ends, slightly swollen lips parted as little puffs of breath escape. A shiver rolls down his spine at the command, for he always loves it when Billy talks to him like that. Sure, he usually talks back or reacts with rolled eyes, but that gruff voice of Billy’s never fails to turn Steve on.

Maintaining eye contact, the lanky man pushes his pants down his hips, giving a little sway as he shimmies them down his thighs. Watching Steve strip down never gets any less satisfying. There's a brief lick to Billy’s lips as he maintains the intensity in their stare, carefully observing as Steve’s clothing drops to the ground.

Leaving on only his boxers, Steve falls back to sit on the bed with his legs open. Long fingers rest behind him on the bed, brown eyes nearly black with arousal as he raises one leg and bends it at the knee. “Like what you see?” He teases with a laugh, gaze raking up and down Billy’s form.

A pirate smile to slides up Billy’s cheeks as he stands at the edge of the bed, now letting Steve watch _him_ as he finishes unbuttoning his shirt, absently letting it fall to the floor. As Billy shifts to remove his belt and drop his jeans, already _visibly_ aroused, he sets the belt on the edge of the bed - as if he's already thinking of a use it can have later. "Yeah, but I think I could like it _more,_ " he returns as he's coming to sit in front of Steve, placing a hand against the other man's thigh. It carefully travels up, palming over the fabric of his boxers and causing Steve’s lids flutter. Steve gives a soft moan at the way Billy squeezes him, biting his lower lip as his growing erection throbs under Billy’s contact.

Grabbing onto the waistband, Billy’s helping pull the boxers down Steve's legs. "Looks like you got hard pretty easily after all. You're just begging me to put my hands on you."

His cheeks flush with color as he’s exposed - and no matter how many times they do this, he’s always so shy at first about having Billy touching him. “Yeah, please,” he husks out as he kicks off his boxers, hands dropping to Billy’s waist to pull him closer, between Steve’s legs. Billy momentarily breaks their eye contact but only to watch the way that the other's erection springs to life once those boxers are pulled away.

“Touch me, Billy,” Steve whispers against his ear, his own hands now roaming all across the younger man’s chest and muscles before one dips down and palms him through his boxers.

There's such a smugness in Billy’s lips as Steve is asking for more, and a low breath leaves his throat as he starts getting touched in return. "You're so horny for me," he compliments, leaning in to drag his lips across Steve's collar, leaving hickey after hickey across the other's chest.

His fingers curl around Steve’s shaft, applying pressure as he guides his hand up and down, slowly at first until he turns too eager to restrain himself. Steve’s fingers curl in the material of the bedspread, eyes rolling back with pleasure as Billy’s hand brings him to full mass. His hips stutter up and he whines as he grips Billy’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin as he’s still fiddling with Billy’s boxers.

"Tell me that I'm the only one who gets you hard,” Billy requests once he pulls back to look at the bruises he’s created. “I'm the only one who knows how to fuck you right.”

“You’re the only one,” Steve replies with a quick nod, licking his lips as he reaches down to finally yank Billy’s boxers off. “You make me feel so good.” After Billy helps kick his own boxers down to the floor with the rest of their clothes, Steve’s wrapping a hand around his erection immediately.

"Fuck right I do." Aside from simply being arrogant, he hears, sees, and _feels_ the way that Steve is reacting, so of course he knows it to be true. Billy's shamelessly grinding himself into Steve's grip, his own fingers tightening as he massages the other’s erection. _"Shit."_ A free hand slides up the other’s freshly marked chest to wrap around Steve's neck. Billy waits a moment before applying a bit of pressure, mostly attempting to maintain dominance as he keeps their eye contact strong. The intensity only adds to his tone, eyes falling lidded with pleasure. "If I'm gonna rail you, you have to earn it. What are you gonna do for me?"

Steve always gets light headed and _hot_ when Billy chokes him, and gives a pleased sigh as his hand closes around his throat. It makes him throb in Billy’s other hand, makes him quiver and it earns a throaty moan from him. “I can suck you off?” he asks, as if unsure if it’s good enough, licking his lips as he glances down at the dick in his fist. “I wanna be good for you,” Steve admonishes, sitting up a little and giving Billy’s cock a light squeeze.

The offer causes Billy’s lips to turn devilish, hand leaving Steve's neck to drag down his bare chest. "That's right." With a bit of a shove, Billy releases the other's dick, giving the tip a quick flick of the finger purely to toy with his stimulation. As Steve’s breath briefly hitches, Billy surely knows he’s successfully.

Helping shift their position, Billy turns to lean back against the pillows as his hands stay glued to Steve's frame, tugging him close. "Be a good boy and show me what that dirty mouth can do."

Steve huffs out a soft laugh as he holds himself over Billy, connecting their lips before trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. While Billy likes to be rough and fast, Steve likes to take his time and be gentle, and he _is_ as he makes his way down Billy’s body. However, he knows Billy isn’t patient, so he gets to his dick as soon as he can. Billy is incredibly smug as he's graced with kisses, albeit ones that are far more gentle than what he's used to. Having sex with Steve always makes him feel valued, but this kindness gives him butterflies within the pit of his stomach.

Billy’s heart races as Steve wraps one hand around the base and looks up as he flicks his tongue across the head, smiling before wrapping his lips around it and lavishing it with his tongue. Soon he’s working himself down, moaning around Billy’s dick as he sucks.

Thankfully those lips pull Billy’s attention away from how he _really_ feels about the other man.

Intent on watching every movement, Billy's long lashes flutter a few times as he tangles his fingers into Steve's hair. "Just like that." It causes Steve to groan, and he only gets harder as Billy’s gripping onto his dark locks. Billy is able to resist temptation initially - but a short time later, he's tugging on that hair to push his dick down Steve's throat just the way he likes it. Steve jokes for a moment, eyes shutting as he concentrates on bobbing his head and keeping his cheeks hollow.

"Jesus. I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you."

Steve shivers at the promise and offers a moan in response. Reaching down, he starts to stroke himself, his noises of pleasure increasing as he takes Billy all the way down several times, head bobbing. Thankfully his gag reflex is so lax - when he first tried doing this he nearly _choked_ to death.

"You're getting real good at sucking my dick, aren't you?" He just can't _**shut his mouth**_ _,_ but from the way he's throbbing down the older man's throat, they both certainly know how much better Steve's gotten at this. When Billy gets the arrogant thought that he's been the one to train Steve, his desire only grows, a low moan slipping from his lips.

Steve’s cheeks blotch with a rosy color and he averts his eyes, and part of him hates how good he’s gotten at this. The other part ( the majority of him ) loves to feel Billy in his throat and is glad it no longer makes him gag. That was annoying as hell.

Not fully willing to relinquish control, Billy reaches for Steve's arm, his grip tight as he _stops him_ from pleasuring himself. "No. I'm the only one who gets to touch your cock. Show me that you _need_ me to."

Steve whines when he’s not able to touch himself anymore, but doesn’t fight Billy’s grip, instead going lax as he puts more effort into sucking him off. He takes him as far as he can, brows knit as his throat constricts around him, brown eyes watering as they focus upwards.

Moaning through heavy breaths, Billy wets his lips as he smiles down at Steve, pleased to have him listen. The grip on his hair finally lessens, now that Steve is taking the initiative to give the best blowjob possible - and _god_ , that's hot.

Billy is even “kind” enough to rake his fingers through the front of Steve's hair, putting dark strands back into their hairsprayed place. Billy is sure that he could cum like this, and as appealing as it would be to finish down Steve's throat, it's not what he wants. As the minutes pass, he can feel himself getting closer, and he's back to guiding the other man's head, this time to help him slow his pace until he finally leaves Steve's mouth. "You're such a good boy."

With an eager tug, Billy grabs the brunet's figure to pull him in for a kiss, sloppy with spit and his own precum. Once he pulls away, still keeping Steve close within his rough grasp, he breathes against those worn lips. "Get on your hands and knees."

Panting softly, Steve gazes with adoration at the younger male, licking his swollen lips before he swallows thickly, giving a quick nod. He pecks Billy’s lips once more before pulling away and rolling over, lowering himself to his hands and knees. He faces forward for a moment before looking over his shoulder, eyes half lidded.

Billy takes a moment to truly appreciate the view, an intensity behind his eyes as he scans up Steve's thighs and to his ass, soon meeting the other man's gaze. As hands meet freckled hips, he rests on his own knees, a devilish grin curling onto his features before he leans down to spit just above Steve's entrance. Billy slides two fingers into his own mouth for added lubrication before he's running them between the older's legs, carefully pushing in one, then another, only when Steve is ready.

"You want me to use a condom?" he asks with a husk to his voice, as if he's hoping the answer is _no._ It's as though ginger digits are trying to milk that “no” right out of him. "Breathe." Billy slowly splays his fingers, helping Steve relax to prevent any pain for what comes next.

Steve rocks back against Billy’s fingers, grips the bedsheets and holds his bottom lip between his teeth, little moans and groans emitting as he tries his best not to move his hips too much. “Don’t use one,” he pants out, grunting as Billy spreads his fingers. “I want to feel you.”

Despite the confidence he holds and knowing how badly Steve wants him, there's the slightest bit of surprise when he agrees to this. Make no mistake, Billy is certainly pleased, letting his teeth rest against his bottom lip as his palm lands on Steve's ass. "Good answer. You really are a little slut for me, huh?"

Pulling his fingers away, Billy grasps the base of his own dick with one hand, the other shuffling through Steve's nightstand to quickly grab some lube - the fact that he knows exactly where to find it is surely a testament to how many times they've been here before. But without a condom? It's new, and as Billy readies himself, it's the only thing he can think about.

Steve gives a quiet whine at the loss of contact, glancing over his shoulder to watch Billy find the lube right where it always is. The lack of a condom is different but... Steve has honestly been thinking about it for a while - how good it would feel to have Billy finish inside him. To fill him up, to own him completely... He shifts so he’s leaning on his forearms, his ass leaned up as he spreads his knees slightly, angling himself so Billy has an easier way in.

Billy presses the tip of his dick to Steve's entrance, and slow and steady, he allows himself to push forward. Steve groans as the thick dick penetrates him, dropping his head, shoulder blades flexing.

He gives Steve some slack at first, but as he pulls his hips back before thrusting deeper, his eyes are already falling half-lidded at the tightness. Steve almost goes cross-eyed when Billy thrusts harder, a moan slipping out as he fists the bedsheets.

"Tell me," Billy breathes through a moan, one hand tightly gripping the brunet’s waist while the other spanks him once more. "Tell me how much of a fucking slut you are for me."

“Billy…” he sighs, gasping at the spank that sparks more arousal in him - makes him throb as he bares his body to the younger man. “I’m a slut. I’m a slut for you - just you.“

As Billy hears exactly what he asked for, he gives Steve _just_ what he had promised.

"Shit..." the shorter man groans, gradually picking up the pace. Feeling the way Steve constricts around him with every thrust, the two of them truly one now that latex doesn't lie between them - it only adds to his passion, thighs slapping against the other's bare skin as he forces Steve to take in his full length. "Yeah, you fucking are. I'm gonna make you fucking cum on this dick."

Billy's thrusts become rougher, as he pulls his hips back before propelling them forward again and again. He's turned hungry for more, swiftly retrieving the belt from where he left it and shoving Steve's shoulders to the bed - all while he's still fucking him. Steve’s a moaning, whining mess as Billy’s thrusts increase in speed and force, not minding when his face is shoved against the pillows. He simply turns his head so Billy can hear his ravaged noises unmuffled.

"Your ass is mine. Don't you forget it." His tone is almost a growl, calloused hands pulling Steve's arms behind his back and using the belt to keep his wrists secure. Billy holds onto the leather as he leans back, tugging Steve in close for each drive, making sure he's ramming his dick in as deep as possible.

“All yours,” Steve pants out, and when his hands are tied, he tests the restriction, shuddering when he’s unable to move his arms in the slightest. It only served to turn him on even more, making him groan as he tries to rock back and meet Billy’s thrusts.

Overwhelmed with pleasure, Billy briefly tilts his head toward the ceiling, lips parted as he simply can't stop moaning. He's already addicted to Steve, and now that he's finally feeling him raw? Well, he never wants to go back to a condom. He wants to _really_ claim Steve once and for all.

Suddenly, Steve remembers something he and Robin had discussed earlier that week - calling Billy daddy and how he’d probably enjoy it. Honestly, Steve figures he would with how much he thrives on domination. “Feels so good... **daddy** ,” Steve admonishes in a breathless tone, hesitant with the last word.

Billy's gaze immediately falls back onto Steve with that _one word_ , leaning over his figure to get his lips close to Steve’s ear. "I can't hear you," his voice is stern, intermittent between breaths as he's still exerting himself. Truthfully, he _had_ heard Steve crystal clear, but he wants more. He _needs_ more.

After a particularly deep thrust, Billy slowly pulls back until his dick is out of Steve's ass, still throbbing with desire. He knows that he's going to cum soon, but he wants to look Steve right in the eyes as he fills him completely. Rough hands grab at the other's frame to shove him around once more, this time pushing him onto his back, bound arms keeping him from fully resting against the sheets.

Steve whines in protest when Billy pulls out, looking over his shoulder with a confused expression. His lithe frame is pliant in Billy’s hands, and he makes no attempt to struggle as he’s flipped over on his back. His thighs quiver as Billy guides his legs up, placing freckled ankles over his muscular shoulders. The angle makes Steve feel wonderfully vulnerable and open. His arms hurt as they’re pressed against the bed, but as soon as Billy’s dick is spearing back into him, he finds he doesn’t care about the ache. He’s too focused on how good Billy feels inside him.

Billy lets out a low breath at the warm tightness around his dick again, knowing he really can't get enough of this. Billy leans over Steve, a hand wrapping around the older man's dick as he guides his fingers around Steve's neck, this time applying a harder pressure than before. "Fucking say it again," he commands, quickly returning to the pace they were at before shifting positions. Blue meets brown as he's scanning over Steve's face, taking in everything from his red cheeks to his swollen lips. It's _incredibly_ hot, and it almost makes Billy's own eyes roll back in his head. "Who am I?"

Steve’s puffed lips part as the pressure around his throat makes his eyes shut and his heart race. His reddened chest rises and falls with every sharp breath he takes. “Daddy,” he gasps on a thrust that hits his sweet spot, and he yells out again when Billy strikes it once more. “Right there, daddy, fuck!”

Steve sends a chill straight down Billy's spine at the name. He's always enjoyed hearing it, but when it comes from _those lips_ , it really has his blood pumping. "Fuck, baby, you're gonna make me fucking cum," he warns through parted lips, brow furrowed as he just can't take his eyes away from the other's face.

They've kissed and fucked plenty of times before, but... as he's watching how much pleasure he's giving Steve, this really is such a change. Billy's cheeks are gaining some uncharacteristic heat, his grip lessening and tightening around Steve's throat in a calculated rhythm that keeps this _safe_.

Billy presses his sweaty forehead against Steve's, his breath hot against the brunet’s lips. With Steve's feedback, he keeps hitting that same spot, knowing he too is coming to his limit. "Don't cum yet - fuck, cum for me when I fill you up like the dirty slut you are." Despite his request, he's surely testing Steve, trying to overwhelm him in ecstasy.

It takes everything in Steve not to cum when Billy talks to him like this, but he holds off, ignoring the intense burning in his gut that demands release. He’s moaning loudly as Billy rocks into him, hands curled into fists behind him, biceps flexing. The pleasure makes him cry, warm tears rolling down his cheeks as he gives ragged breaths, airways restricted in a way that makes him hot all over.

As they continue like this for another minute or so, Billy hits a point where he just can't hold back anymore. He thrusts deep, keeping his hips flush against the other's frame as his dick twitches - then again, as deep as he can go as he's gripping tighter onto both Steve's neck and cock. "Jesus, _Steve_..." Rarely calling the other by his name, of course Billy reserves it for his own orgasm, thighs shaking as he gets such an overwhelming release. Feeling Billy explode inside him makes Steve’s eyes widen, his lips falling open in a silent gasp as warmth pulses into his body. Billy gives a few more thrusts, dick incredibly sensitive, but he's determined to squeeze out every last drop, and he _needs_ Steve to cum alongside him. The hand holding Steve's cock only pumps faster, desperate to throw him over the edge as he hits that sweet spot one more time. "Fucking cum for me, Steve."

Watching Billy’s face as he comes apart makes Steve’s dick throb - and when he gets the permission, he’s coming with a sob. His back arches as he spurts between them, coating his torso in white. His legs flex and twitch, one falling off Billy’s shoulder. He falls back with ragged breaths, wet lashes fluttering, chest heaving.

As he finally gets to watch Steve ride out his orgasm, entirely overwhelmed with pleasure, Billy is overly proud of himself. A grin curls onto his lips as his chest rises and falls, rough hands turned gentle as he relaxes his grip, palm gliding down Steve's chest as he pushes himself up - but not before planting a quick kiss to the other's jaw. Dazed, Steve stares up at the ceiling, twitching as he rides the aftershock of one of the most intense orgasms of his life. 

"God, you're a mess," he observes the cum that stains Steve's skin, knees shaking as he carefully pulls out. Of course he watches, helping Steve turn onto his side ( rather than _shoving him around_ this time ) as he waits - and through Steve's twitching, Billy sees his own cum starting to leak out of Steve’s ass. As if he couldn't get anymore arrogant, his crooked smile only widens before he gives the entrance a long lick, earning a broken moan from the other’s lips in the process. Billy has always been disgusting, but he's willing to do almost anything with Steve, and perhaps that's endearing.

Once Billy lifts his head, a laugh from his throat, he's removing the belt from Steve's wrists to finally set him free. Steve rubs at the red skin, soothing the burning ache in them. There will definitely be bruises tomorrow - on his arms, on his neck, on his hips… Steve will wear them with pride. Although he used to protest them, saying they were embarrassing, he’s happy to have gotten used to it.

After retrieving a pack of cigarettes and his lighter ( as if that's truly going to help him catch his breath ), Billy lies down on the sheets next to the other man, skin against skin as he's finding that he simply wants to be _close_. Steve is quick to cuddle up to the younger man’s side, head nuzzling him as he rests a hand on his chest, traveling up and down his figure. He keeps his touch light, fingertips grazing over the many scars that now adorn Billy’s chest after the _Mind Flayer_ incident. It’s an excuse to touch him, really. Steve loves touching Billy, as much as he can.

Resting his head against the pillows, long lashes flutter in Steve's direction, as if there's genuine adoration behind his constant intensity. The longer this goes on, Billy is finding that he actually _cares_ about Steve. It's a terrifying thought to try to accept. He’s been able to push Steve away for so long, but as they lie right here, _right now_ , he tells himself to just live in the moment.

Lit cigarette between his teeth, Billy's hands help pull Steve against his frame, gliding his light touch up and down the other's back. "One day, you're gonna get me so riled up that I have a heart attack, you know that?" He's merely teasing, if that isn't obvious enough by the stupid grin still plastered to his face.

Steve huffs out a laugh, burying his face against Billy’s neck. “Should I take that as a compliment?” he questions, an easy grin on his face despite how tired he is. “I could say the same to you, holy shit. I don’t know if I’ll be able to walk right tomorrow.”

Billy has plenty of notches under his belt from how promiscuous he's been. He knows that he's good at sex. However, as they're sliding into the aftermath, he knows that this is where Steve has more control. With most people, he'd cum and be on his way, but whether Steve even knows it or not, he's got Billy wrapped right around his finger. It's causing his rising chest to take in the mixed smell of sweat and cologne, the softness of Steve's skin against his frame, the sound of happiness in both of their voices... as Billy's realizing just how much he _likes this,_ he takes another drag of his cigarette. "You can take it as a compliment if you want," he answers casually, as if he hadn't had a positive intent. _Of course_ it was a compliment, and part of him worries that Steve will note the new kindness behind his blue eyes. "If I fuck you in the morning too, you may never walk again."

Thankfully, Steve is too out of it to note how soft Billy’s face looks right now and how much sweetness lies behind his eyes. Instead, he’s sighing out as he gives a kiss to Billy’s neck, not minding the sweat against his lips. Steve is probably as equally drenched. His own laugh is somewhat muffled, but he chuckles nonetheless, tangling his legs with Billy’s as he starts to draw shapes on his chest. “If you fuck me again in the morning I might die.” Though it was an appealing thought, more so if it meant Billy would stay the night.

Taking the cigarette between his fingers, Billy momentarily pulls it away from his lips as he offers a kiss to Steve's temple. Steve’s eyes flutter at the tender act, heart briefly swelling as his cheeks dust a peachy pink. Billy lingers there for a moment, as though something's on his mind, his next words starting to pull back the curtain. "You want to keep doing this with me, right?"

The words make Steve blink as he pulls away slightly to make eye contact. “Well, yeah... Of course I do.” He pauses, looking a bit nervous. “You’re not, like, getting bored or anything, right?”

"Bored?" A laugh slips past his lips, almost snorting in the process. "Jesus, do you not remember the part where you called me **daddy** fifty fuckin' times? Why would I be bored?" That's when Billy briefly adverts his gaze, trying to merely play it off that he's adjusting his head against the pillows, but truthfully? He's trying so hard to hide a moment of vulnerability. If he were a different man, there's so much he could say here - about how he likes this for more than just the sex, about how he feels butterflies gnawing at his stomach when Steve looks at him... but if he truly were a different man, they wouldn't be here right now, tangled in each other's presence. As Billy manages to stabilize his thoughts, that famous eye contact returns. His fingers pull Steve closer, nails dragging up his spine.

"I'm just making sure you know that this right here is between us. If I find out you're fucking other people, they're fucking dead. And I'm not above punching a girl." What he's asking for is exclusivity, but the word resides too close to his heart. He doesn't want to _say it_. There's the slightest hint of nervousness in his next word, as if the part of himself that his arrogance shields is concerned that Steve isn't on the same page. "Understand?"

Steve blinks a couple of times, imagining seeing Billy decking some poor girl. It’s rather amusing, but he keeps his expression level. Serious, because this is a serious conversation.

“So... we’d be dating?” If he wasn’t leaning it on Billy’s shoulder, he’d be tilting his head. A crooked grin spreads across his features. “That sounds like dating, Billy.” He teases, hand resuming to stroke exposed skin. “I’m not against that, though.” He says with a shrug, hiding his excitement at the prospect of dating Billy. Honestly, he kind of figured they _already_ were.

“That’s not what I said.” But it _is_ what he meant. The defense is so instinctive, but he doesn’t mean it, practically rolling his eyes at the smugness upon Steve’s lips and needing to take another drag of his cigarette. Billy can barely believe that he’s suggesting this... dating Steve Harrington. The long lasting crush he’s had on the other man has only been festering with time, and now he’s finally gotten what he wants, hasn’t he? He has Steve all to himself.

There’s a moment where Steve worries that he went too far. It’s not like Billy to be emotional. However, as Billy’s hand travels down Steve’s back, he gives a quick slap to Steve’s ass - trying to be playful in contrast to the bit of sternness in his tone. The action makes him gasp, causing him to breathe a huff as he rolls his eyes.

“Don’t put words in my mouth,” Billy accuses; however, he never stops holding Steve, a sigh slipping leaving his lips. With how much he enjoys being the one in control, letting Steve have this one is almost painful, but luckily he’s in a _good mood_.

Steve is about to pull away and claim that he was simply joking, as if to preserve both of their prides, but Billy’s next words have his warm eyes widening.

“Okay, dating.” Somehow just saying it almost makes Billy’s heart skip a beat, and he feels sick. He _really_ likes Steve. “I guess this means I have to take you out on a real date now?”

A calm smile returns to the brunet’s features as he nods, hand raising to give a pat to Billy’s jaw. “Yeah. Somewhere nice, too.” He gazes deeply into the other’s eyes, his own half-lidded and warm with affection. How the hell did they end up here? Having sex with Billy is one thing, but _this_ is almost unexplainable. “Like... the movies, or something.” Steve offers a shrug of the shoulders before he leans in to give a gentle kiss to Billy’s lips. “Anywhere is fine with me, as long as I’m with you,” and that came out a little too sappy. Steve backtracks away from the sentiment, moving his head away to clear his throat. “I mean. Whatever.”

"I'm gonna fucking hurl." Billy is a bit dramatic as he teases, but he surely can't erase the grin that's sneaking onto his lips. It's reassuring to know that he's not the only one digging himself down this rabbit hole - that Steve wants him to be more than just a good fuck. With an arm around Steve's frame, Billy keeps him from pulling away too far. "You'll just have to fucking deal with whatever I choose," he speaks with content, reaching over to extinguish his cigarette in the ash tray now that he's run it dry.

Despite how many people he's slept with, he's never been the best at date ideas that don't inherently relate to sex. Seeing a movie together is a good start, but his brain is already going to the idea of Steve sucking him off in the back row - so he certainly needs to _work on the romantic side of their…_ _relationship._

Billy takes in a deep breath of clean air as he's looking to Steve again, finally embracing the way his stomach ties itself into knots. Not only is it _okay_ for him to feel this way, but **he quite likes it.** That's still difficult for him to verbally express. Perhaps it will be for the _rest of his life_. In spite of his charm, Billy's the kind of guy whose actions speak louder than words - so as he's choosing to turn off the lamp at Steve's nightstand, silently telling Steve that he’s going to spend the night instead of running away, he hopes that the other man sees this as a _promise._


End file.
